A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Fidelian
Summary: Ron is sleeptalking in class, and Hermione accidentally hears him talking about his feelings for her. How is she gonna play this one? Mainly RHr, but also HG. My secondever fic! Please R&R to help me get better! COMPLETED.
1. Dreams and realisations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, I know, I know, why rub it in my face? Alright, it's all J.K.s.**

**A/N: This isonly my second fic, so be gentle with me. -smile- Also, I'm from Sweden so English isn't even my actual language, but I do my very best. If you see any big grammar mistakes or anything in this chapter, please tell me. That'd be all, except please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Well,' Ron thought. 'This is just weird.' 

He was sitting next to Hermione across the table from Harry and Ginny, who looked like they were going to swallow eachother. Ginny made a little noise in the back of her throat that made her brother flinch.

'Uh-huh,' he continued. 'Definetely weird.'

They'd been doing this every morning for over a week now. Wasn't it enough that he hade to cope with the _thought_ of his sister and best friend together? Now he had to _watch_ it to? At breakfest of all times?

The hardest thing of all was sitting next to Hermione while the other couple went at it. It was always kinda awkward, knowing that all he wanted was to do the same with her. This morning was no exception.

"So," he said, searching furiosly for something to say.

"So," she repeated, moving an egg around her plate with a fork.

"Read any good books lately?"

He mentally slapped himself. 'For Merlins bloody sake, Ronald!' he thought angrily. But Hermione instantly shone up.

"Actually I have," she said enthusiastically. "There's this whole section in the library about gargoyles, and –"

Harry did a sort of gurgle into Ginnys mouth, but they just kept on going. Both Ron and Hermione turned their heads their way and then down onto the table.

'Well, that worked out,' he thought. 'Except it bloody didn't!'

"Merlin, look at the time!" Hermione overexaggeratedly shrieked after a couple of minutes. "I'm late!"

She then collected all of her books that she had a tendency to spread all over the table wherever she would go and disappeared in a wave of bushy brown hair and pretty smiles.

Ron just looked after her as her back went away. She was so beautiful. But how would he ever have a chance with a girl like her? Someone so extraordinary and smart and pretty, and who had such beautiful ankles. And now he couldn't stop thinking about how her robes stuck out in all the right places, and how they would look if they just fell down to the floor, and -

"Ron!"

He heard a voice from a far distant and started.

"Huh? What? I'm fine!"

Ginny was looking at him furiosly.

"Would you mind not drooling all over the table? It just isn't hygienic."

Ron just nodded shortly, grabbed his bag and left the great hall in quite a hurry without another word. He had to get to the toilets as soon as possible.

You'd think that after all this time he'd have learned _not_ to think about Hermiones robes, or abscence of same, in public.

A few days later Hermione was sitting in History of Magic class, concentrating hard on what the professor was saying as always. Ron was sitting next to him, very quietly, and she thought that maybe he finally had realised the importance of being concentrated in -

She heard a little noise escape him and she turned her head.

He was asleep. And now, starting to snore.

'Merlin,' she thought, put her face close to his and shook his shoulder lightly with her right hand.

"Ron!" she whispered. "Ron, you have to wake up, it's in the middle of class."

"'Mione," he whispered, and she thought he finally was awake. But no, his eyes were still closed. He had to be sleeptalking.

"'Mione," he whispered again, and she looked around to make sure she was the only one who could her him.

"Yes, Ron?" she then replied and waited for his answer.

"Mine, 'Mione" he snored. "Always mine."

Her eyes widened. What was he saying here?

"What do you mean 'mine'?" she asked confused, her mouth now mere inches from his.

"Want you, 'Mione. Always has. Mine." His words were floating togheter, but she understood.

Ron was in love with her.


	2. Not just brooms in the closet

**Disclaimer: Alright, I _know _I cant keep Ron as my love poodle, but i really really wanna! Aww, fine. Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Goddess.**

**A/N: I need and demand reviews! -lol- No, honestly, let me know if this story is worth continuing. I'm _sure _it will have a plot sooner or later, but it's in the middle of the night and I'm sleepy. So review and tell me whatya think of it. Anyhoo, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione just stared at him in shock. Had Ron just admitted he had feelings for her? Okay, in his sleep, but still!

'Huh?' was all she could think, over and over. But then she collected herself. Maybe he was just having a pleasant dream about her. At that thought her eyes suddenly widened. 'Huh!'

No, no, no. She was just exaggerating. In no way, did Ron have that kind of feelings towards her. She would've noticed. Mind you, it was after all just Ron. He wasn't exactly a genious. Suddenly he snorted in his sleep and she jumped with a little whimper that caused him to wake.

He yawned and stretched his arms, then turned to look at her.

"Bugger," he said, "did I just fall asleep in class again?"

She just stared at him, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

"'Mione?" he asked. "You didn't correct my swearing. You alright?"

When no answer came he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her softly.

"'Mione?"

Then suddenly class was over and everyone was standing up. Hermione woke from her trance and looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm OK, just perfectly perfectly fine," she said and tried to smile at him, but her face muscles wouldn't obey her.

If this had just a year ago with the Yule Ball and all that she would've been hysterically happy that she'd finally figured his fussy feelings towards her out, but now she was just confused. Looking up into his eyes she noticed something she had forgotten some time ago.

His eyes were green. So green it penetrated her heart and made it thump faster. He was looking at her worriedly and she realised he had asked her a question, probably more than once.

"Huh?" she asked incoherently.

He frowned. He must've thought she'd gone absolutely sack of hammers.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go up to the common room? I'm in the mood for some serious sitting down and relaxing," now he was smiling and she decided she liked his smile very much.

* * *

A couple of days later Ron and Hermione was walking through a corridor on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They'd just left Potions class and Harry immediately left to find Ginny for some quality snogging, probably. Ron really didn't want to put that much thought into it.

Hermione had been really quiet that past few days, and he couldn't figure out why. He'd even caught her staring at him in class a couple of times and it made his head spin. Why was she acting like that?

Suddenly they heard the sound of people coming from a corridor next to theirs.

"Oh no," Hermione exclaimed, "it's Malfoy. I don't feel like dealing with him right now, couldn't we just sneak in there?"

She looked at him pleadingly and pointed at a door. It was a broom closet. He just stood there looking from Hermione and to the closet with a confused look on his face, the thought of being alone with her in a broom closet of all places making his body warm.

"Oh come on," she pleaded, "I'm not going to do you or anything!"

Then she realised what she'd just said and flushed furiously. Ron just knew the tips of his ears was as red as his hair, if not redder.

"I meant do anything _to_ you," she finally whispered awkwardly. Malfoys voice was steadily coming closer so Ron just nodded, took her hand and pulled her with him into the closet.

It must've been the smallest closet he'd ever seen that could possibly be called a closet. It was so small, it would've been crowded even if he'd been in there all alone. But he wasn't. Hermione was standing with her behind against his front, facing the door.

It was really dark, so he grabbed his wand and somehow managed to poke Hermiones butt with it.

"Ow!" she shrieked. "What are you doing!"

His eyes widened.

"Shit, sorry!" he said nervously. "I was just grabbing my wand –"

"_What!_"

Merlin, he was so screwed. But not screwed as in – aw, forget it.

"Nothing, just – lumos – fetching us some light," he said with a shaky voice.

He was petrified. This was just becoming more and more awkward. 'I'm just lucky she doesn't know I have feelings for her,' he thought thankfully. 'Now _that_ would've been awkward!'

"Oh," she said, slowly calming down. "Well, thanks."

They were quiet for a moment. The lumos spell slowly wore off, and it was dark again. They could hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing on the other side of the door and talking about Dumbledore. Hermiones front was so pressed against the door that she had trouble breathing, so she wriggled a little to make a little more room. When she did, Rons eyes widened. That was very dangerous right now. 'Please Merlin, don't let her feel anything weird about my... _physics_,' he thought desperately.

The voices outside slowly grew lower and lower and they could hear Malfoy and his minions leave. Ron was wondering what was gonna happen now. Suddenly, Hermione started to wriggle again and, with great effort, turned around to face him. This was even more painful to him, since her upper body now was pressed against his, and he could feel... _her_.

He looked down into her eyes and drowned into the chocolate brown feeling that was his 'Mione. He noticed she was breathing raggedly, and before he knew it they were moving closer...

Suddenly, the door opened and they both fell out.

"What do you two think you're doing!"

* * *

Hermione was standing with her back pressed against Rons front. Why had she done this? Why did she get him to go into a closet with her?

OK, over the last few days she had realised that she may still have feelings for him, but she wanted to know if it was just because she had heard the words in his sleep. This had seemed like a good way to talk to him about... _something_, but now that they were in there together no coherent thoughts came to her mind.

Except maybe the realisation that playing quidditch hade done _wonders_ for his long and lean body.

Suddenly she felt something strange.

"Ow!" she shrieked. "What are you _doing_!"

He had poked her butt!

"Shit, sorry!" he said nervously. "I was just grabbing my wand –"

"_What!_"

He was doing what! What was he up to? 'Uh-oh, bad choice of words,' she thought.

"Nothing, just – lumos – fetching us some light," he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh," she said, slowly calming down. "Well, thanks."

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' she thought to herself and decided to turn around face to face, so she could talk to him properly. She wriggled a little. This was gonna be harder than she expected. She could feel Ron breathe in sharply and started to wriggle a little again. It was almost completely dark in the little closet now, but when she finally managed to turn around, she could see his eyes clearly. And made up her mind.

Just then the door opened and they stumbled out and landed on the stone floor.

"What do you two think you're doing!" Harry shouted angrily, looking down at them with Ginny standing next to him. "That's _our_ snogging closet!"


	3. Confusion and hot coacoa

**Disclaimer: D'ya have to rub it in my face? It's all J.K.s.**

**Author's note: Thanks a million for the nice reviews! Need more, though. Please? -puppydog eyes- Pretty please? I know it really doesn't have an interesting plot yet, but there's still many things to come... ;) R&R.**

**mysteriesgreenfairy - Thanks! I try. Sure you can! I don't even know what a C2 is, but go ahead! -smile-**

**DuckGoddess - Thank you too :) And thanks a bunch for the spelling help. Here's the update!**

* * *

It was strange that they could just go back to normal after that broom closet scene, but somehow they did. They had explained to Harry and Ginny that they were just hiding from Malfoy, and they believed them. At least that was what it seemed like. But after two weeks of holding the news of Rons feelings to herself, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Lying in bed one night, two and a half weeks from the incident, she decided that it was time.

"Gin?" she whispered to the sleeping redheaded girl lying in the bed next to her.

"Huh? Whasat?" Ginny answered, stirring a little.

"Gin, please," Hermione begged. "I really need to talk to you."

"Then go water the collars," she answered with a little sleep moan.

Hermione blinked. What?

"What?" she asked, confused. "Look, Gin, wake up. I need to talk to you. Right now."

When no answer came she frustrated pulled out her wand.

"Awake," she whispered with it pointing at Ginny, and the redhead immediately woke up.

"Why, hello 'Mione," she said with a big smile. "Whasup?"

Hermione sighed. Finally.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, both with a steaming cup of coacoa each.

"So," Ginny said after taking a sip, making a painful face and deciding to wait for it to chill a little before taking another one. "What's on your genious mind, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned a little.

"Don't call me a genious," she said, embarassed, "I may have some benefits, but –"

Ginny sighed loudlyto stop her babbling.

"Oh. Right," Hermione then said. "Well, it's about your brother."

Ginny nodded, paying as much attention as she could with a really hot mug in her hands. She decided to put it on the table, and then turned her eyes back on the bushy headed girl sitting in front of her.

"Is this about the two of you using our snogging closet?" she asked. "'Cause that's fine. It's all good."

Hermione blinked.

"_What!_" she asked violently, after a fullminute of just staring at the younger girl.

"Well you know," Ginny answered, waving her hands a little, "if you and Ronniekins are going out, that's just fine with me. I've known for some time anyway."

'Ronniekins?' Hermione thought. 'Gin'd been spending a to long period of her life with her twin brothers. Wait, what did she say!'

"_Known!_" she shrieked, voice breaking a little. "Known _what_, exactly?"

"You know," Ginny answered, looking smug and doing a rather obscene gesture with her arms and hips synchronised. Hermione flinched as she continued. "snogging, and who knows what more. Harry and I've left you alone far to much these past weeks."

Hermione just stared at her with her mouth open in terrified surprise at her best friends words.

"Oh," Ginny continued without taking notice of the look Hermiones face, "and I've also seen the stolen looks you two give each other, pretty much all the time. And also, he told me all the timelast year that he wanted you. But you were seeing that Krum fellow. But hey, you know, it's all good. Glad you finally worked it out, 'cause everyone knows you're right for each other."

She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm going to bed," she then stated and drank the last of her now lukewarm coacoa. "Sweet dreams, 'Mione."

Then she was gone. And all that was left was Hermione with thoughts that threatened to strangle her. After a couple of minutes she heard steps coming from the stairs that led down from the boys dorms. Down came a yawning Ron with hair gone wild, sticking up in the most strange of places. He wasonly wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Oh, hi 'Mione," he said, looking at her, eyes still a little dimmed from sleep. "Thought I heard voices. You weren't talking to yourself, were you? 'Cause that's pretty much not good."

He was babbling, and he knew it, but that was just because Hermione had gotten out of the chair, walked up to him and was now staring into his confused eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Hermione reached up and kissed him, long and deeply. Then she went up to bed, leaving Ron alone with a spinning mind and a jaw that was practically touching the floor.


	4. Snogging just isn't what it used to be

**Disclaimer: I know,all the characters are J.K.s, I just play with them as I like. -mwohahaha-Aaw, alright, I'llreturn them afterwards. -sigh-**

**Author's note: OMG, such sweet reviews I get for this! They really light up my day, and they make me write new chapters really fast. Thanks tothose of you who reviewed, and also everyone who's read it (although I _do_ like reviews -wink-).**

**Individual thank you's at the bottom. Enjoy this chapter, a new one's coming right up!**

* * *

Ron did his best, he really did, but he couldn't forget that kiss. Everytime he let his mind drift away he was there, with Hermiones lips covering his own.

"Ron, you're drooling," Harry said matter-of-factly, without even lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

Ron jumped, suddenly coming back to life.

"Bloody hell, mate," he exclaimed, "stop scaring me when I'm zoning out!"

"Just can't help myself," Harry continued in the same toneless voice, still looking at the book. "Did you know you can make marshmallows out of hat hangers?"

"You know, I always did wonder about that," Ron said thoughtful. Then he shook his head, coming back to the subject. "Mate, I really need to talk to you about something."

* * *

'Sweet mother of Merlin, what have I done?' Hermione thought. 'I just bloody kissed him! Right there! _On the lips!_'

She was sitting in the library with Ginny. The first time she ever had succeeded in getting the younger Gryffindor to come with her for some studying, and she couldn't even do it herself! After a few more attempts, only ending with memories of fiery red hair standing in all sorts of positions, she gave up on the studying.

"Ginny," she said with a whiny voice. "You have to help me."

* * *

"Hi love," Harry said and gave Ginny a well-placed kiss on the lips.

"Hello stud," she answered and jokingly gave him an appreciative glare from the bottom and up. "What's up with a honey like this one?"

"Gin," Harry said, mock-seriously, "you know I love you, but that's just plain creepy."

Ginny smiled at him, and then she noticed something he'd said.

"You love me?" she asked, happiness in her eyes.

"'Course I do," Harry grinned. "How could I not?"

Ginnys smile went even wider.

"Love you too," she said happily and then added under her breath, "stud."

Harry just laughed and ruffled her hair, which totally screwed up the work she'd laid a full half hour on the same morning, but she didn't even care. Harry loved her. And kissed her.

"Oh," Ginny said, breaking up the snogging that had occured for about twenty minutes, "I just remembered something about 'Mione!"

Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"_Now!_" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I mean no, or yes, but I didn't think of her, I mean I did but no." She became quiet. "Yes."

"You think of other people while we _snog_!" Harry shrieked. "More importantly, you think of other_girls_ while we snog!"

Ginnys eyes widened.

"I just need to tell you something she told me!" she said defensivly and added under her breath, "Merlin, you really think you're_that_ good?"

"I heard that," Harry growled. "So, what about 'Mione?"

Ginny waited until he'd calmed down a bit. When his nostrils stopped living a life of their own she finally dared speaking.

"She told me she kissed Ron last night."

"Yeah, I know," Harry responded. "If that's all I think we should continue our previous endeavours –"

"You _know!_" Ginny interrupted. "How do you know?"

"Ron told me," he answered. "Now –"

"Don't you _'now'_ me, mister!" she growled, and then continued in an almost angelic tone, "Now, what did he say?"

Harry sighed. 'Seems like there will be no more snogging for me tonight,' he thought sadly.

"He said that Hermione had kissed him last night, but haven't said a word to explain why. Afterwards she had just gone to bed calmly without a word," he explained to his red-haired girlfriend. "If you ask me, I think she's gone mad."

Ginny frowned, deeply in thought. Then she spoke.

"If you ask me, I think she's in love"

* * *

**I know, I know, there's still no real plot! If any of you've got any suggestions, feel very free to let me know!**

**Here comes the individual thank you's:**

**RavenSparrow - Thanx a million! Humor is pretty much the only thing I've got going for me right now ;) Please keep reading.**

**chencha - Why, thank you so much! Here's the update!**

**Elizabeth - Yeah, I know. I really want to go further with it, but I don't know where? I can't seem to come up with a good plot. Ah, well, all good things in time. Keep reading, and thanx for the spelling help.**

**harrysangel0000 - OMG, what a sweet review! It really made me smile and lighted up my day (or night as it is)! Hmm, a swedish JKR, I like the thought of that. Klockrent, as we swedes would say. (Means really good.) Keep on R&R and lighting up my day!**


	5. Falling and finding

**Disclaimer: I _want _Ronniekins! Ah well, for now he and everyone else is JKs...**

**Authors Note: You guys are so nice! You really make my day so damn good! Here's the chappie, let me now if it's cheesy, bad, or anything at all! PS. Notice how I'm starting to think of a plot... ;) Enjoy, enjoy! Next one's coming right up! R&R, people!**

* * *

Two days after the kiss Hermione found herself thinking about it yet again. 'No,' she thought, 'I really need to think about something else.'

She tried concentrating on the Potions essay she was supposed to write, but after a while she started drifting away again. She placed her chin in her hand and thought about him. How tall he was, and how pleasantly clothes had started hanging on him. 'I guess quiddith isn't all that bad after all,' she thought with a smirk. She could see him before her eyes, standing there looking at her with love in his eyes, no wait. He looked kind of confused. 'This isn't how it's supposed to be!' she thought. 'He's supposed to look me in the eyes and say he loves me and take me up to his room and –'

"Bloody hell," she shrieked and promptly fell of her chair.

It was the real Ron, standing right before her and looking confused.

"'Mione?" he said disbelievingly. "Are you alright? You just looked at me for several minutes and then you CURSED. Not to mention you're now lying on the floor looking like you've seen a ghost. Are you sick?"

Hermione noticed they were alone in the common room yet again. This wasn't good.

"No," she answered as quick as she could, "you just... startled me, that's all. And i did NOT curse."

Ron shrugged.

"OK," he said. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about... well, you know."

Hermiones eyes widened in horror.

"Oh," she whimpered. "Well. You know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I was very confused and also I tripped and landed on your... lips."

"Tripped?" Ron smirked. "On what, exactly?"

Hermione searched her mind real hard, but gave up after a little while.

"My own stupidity," she huffed.

"I don't think you're stupid, 'Mione," Ron said, slowly stepping closer to her. "I kinda think you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

She couldn't believe he'd said that.

"You do?"

"Of course," he answered, as if it was obvious, "I've been in love with you since like third year."

"You have?" she felt her eyes get wet. 'Oh no,' she thought to herself, 'don't you start crying now, you GIRL, just because he's saying these beautiful things and because you know you feel the same and –'

"Yeah," he answered, nervously now. "And I just wanted to tell you that even if you regret it, that kiss was thehappiestmomentofmylife," he said incredibly fast.

Hermione shook her head, trying to understand and at the same she moved closer to him, gazing up into his eyes.

"It was what?" she asked, calmly.

Ron sighed.

"It was the happiest moment of my life," he then repeated, and his voice broke at least five times.

She kissed him. And this time it was for real, she was all there and he found himself quite fast. They tasted each other slowly, and then Hermione opened up her mouth for him and he immediately grabbed the chance to explore her more. Her hands tangled in his hair and he groaned a little when she accidentaly pulled it.

"Sowwy," she mumbled into his mouth, and they continued.

She didn't understand why it had took them so long to do this, and why they hadn't done it all the time.

What they didn't see was Lavender Brown. She was standing on the stairs that led up to the girls dorms, and watching them intently.

'You bitch,' she thought angrily. 'If you think you're gonna get Ron you're sadly mistaking, bushy head.'

Then she smiled evilly, turned around and slowly went up the stairs without Ron and Hermione ever noticing.

They were to caught up in each other.


	6. Happiness and wet towels

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, barely even my own sneakers.**

**Authors Note: Oh my, how sweet you all are! Such nice reviews! Keep 'em rolling and get more action! ;) So, how do you like the plot of Lavender trying to steal Ron? Thought I could play with it a little :) Keep R&R, people! And enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

The next two weeks was a happy blurr to Ron. Hermione was his. He was hers. They were each others. He couldn't believe it.

At breakfast one day, he could feel Hermione sneak her hand into his, as she did every morning. It was tricky business, but after some time Ron had learned to eat bacon and eggs with only one hand.

A few people away was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender looked over at Ron and smiled. She then turned to Parvati.

"That boy's gonna be mine," she said confidently.

Parvati shook her head.

"He's going out with Hermione," she said.

"Today he is," Lavender snickered, "tomorrow he won't be."

Parvati looked genuinly confused.

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked incredously. "I mean, they don't look like they're gonna fight or break up or anything, and –"

"Parvati!" Lavender sighed loudly. "I mean that I – aw, screw it, just pass the toast, will you?"

* * *

Later the same day Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking at the radio her parents just sent her. She'd told them she missed muggle music, and here it was. Suddenly the door opened and in came Ron and Harry, bickering about Chudley Cannons new seeker.

"Hi boys," she greeted them, and they said hi back.

"What's that?" Ron asked while sitting down next to her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It's a radio," she answered, "a muggle thing."

Ron pressed the 'on' button, and a radio talkers voice sounded in the room. Ron jumped.

"Sweet Merlin," he shrieked, "it talks! It bloody talks!"

Harry and Hermione laughed at him while he hid behind his chair.

"Make it stop!" he screamed. "It's talking about 'taxes'! That just can't be good!"

Hermione pressed the 'off' button and turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"You're such a wuss," she grinned, "you know that, right?"

"Yeah?" Ron whimpered. "Why don't you come... down here and say that again, huh?"

Harry just smiled at them while they kissed.

"Okay, guys," he said after a little while, "enough with the snogging already. Pay respect to the man who's not getting any."

Ron and Hermione stopped kissing and turned to Harry.

"You and Ginny're fighting again, eh?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry answered gloomy. "She thinks I just want to snog her."

"But Harry," Hermione asked, "that's not true right? You like Ginny for who she is?"

"Of course," Harry gasped and then continued. "I bloody love her."

"Hey, that's my sister!" Ron growled, and then added. "You'd better love her."

Harry smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"'Course I do," he grinned, "what's there not to love?"

Then the door opened and in came Ginny.

"Why, hello 'Mione, Ronniekins," she said and then turned to Harry, "snog crazy... stupid person."

Harry just stared at her disbelievingly, then he shook his head.

"Gin, come on," he said, "we need to talk."

"Talk?" Ginny laughed. "Talk? Do you really think that I'm gonna –" she looked into Harrys irresistable puppydog eyes "well, alright."

He took her hand and dragged her with him out of the common room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"They'll work it out," Hermione said. "They always seem to."

"Yeah," Ron said, "I know. I just can't believe how grown-up she's gotten."

"Hard to understand, I know," Hermione agreed. "Up for a snog?"

"Why not?"

They grinned at each other and kissed. It didn't last very long before someone came in through the door. It was Lavender, wet and wearing only a towel.

"Oops, I'm so so sorry, guys!" she overexaggerated. "I didn't think there'd be anyone in here at this hour. So sorry, I'll just be up in the dorm. G'night Ron, see you later Hermione."

Hermione just stared after her. What the bloody hell was she up to! They had showers in the dorms! She noticed how she walked with a backwards wriggle and suddenly it hit her. Ron! She wanted Ron! And when she looked at him she saw that he too was staring at where Lavender had climbed the stairs.

"Ronald!" she scowled. "Don't you look at her!"

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. "I wasn't watching her! I mean I_was_ watching her, but I wasn't_watching_ her!"

"Oh, just put a cork in it!" Hermione shouted, turned around and followed in Lavenders footsteps.

After her, she left a boy who got more and more confused by the moment.


	7. Toast and some makeup, please

**Disclaimer: Yep... it's not mine.**

**Authors Note: Yay! Many, many sweet reviews for little me! Honestly, great thanks to all of you, keep 'em coming and get more chapters ;) that's not a threat, oooh noo... -lol- Here's the new chappie! Enjoy! (Sorry if it sucks, it's 3am and I'm really sleepy.)**

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke early. As she remembered her fight with Ron the night before she felt the tears threatening to come, but fought against it. 'No,' she thought, 'that's no use. I've got to do something about it.'

She ran into the dorm Ginny was sleeping in and shook the younger girl lightly.

"Gin?" she pleaded. "Please wake up, I need you to help me."

"But I must feed the coconuts," Ginny snored in response.

Hermione sighed. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

"... and then she just shouted at me, gave me a friendly advice to put a cork in it, and ran upstairs!" Ron sighed and started buttering a piece of toast. "I've got absolutely no clue what she was yammering on about."

Harry nodded understandingly.

"What?" Ron said. "You get what I don't?"

"Oh yes," Harry responded, taking a zip of his juice. "She's jealous. You're screwed."

Ron gaped at him.

"What? How am I screwed now all of a sudden?"

Harry sighed. Ron was so thick sometimes.

"'Mione's jealous," he explained as if Ron was a five-year-old. "You must never ever see Lavender again. No, that's not enough time, you shouldn't ever even have _met_ Lavender in the first place. Can you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't think so," Harry continued. "You're screwed, mate."

"But I don't even like Lavender!" Ron just couldn't understand this. "Why would she be jealous!"

Harry shook his head.

"You can really tell that you've never had a girlfriend before."

Just as Ron was about to answer that with an offended 'Hey!' he noticed that people were staring at the doors to the Great Hall, or more accurately, the people standing there. He saw Ginny, but didn't really know who the other girl was. No, wait a minute.

"_Hermione!_"

She had a whole different look! The hair was flat and shiny, she was wearing make-up, a tight top which showed a lot of skin, a short skirt and... were those _heels_!

Shewent over, not easily in those shoes,and sat with Ron and Harry who were both gaping at the new Hermione.

"Hi," she said shortly and sat down beside Ron.

They just stared at her without finding words as Ginny came and sat down beside Harry, planting a kiss on his cheek without him even noticing.

"'Mione?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "Is that... is that _you_?"

Almost every head in the Great Hall was turned towards Hermione. Suddenly Harry grinned at Ron.

"The biggest bomb-shell at Hogwarts dumped you last night," he snickered.

Ginny slapped him on the arm.

"Hey," he shrieked, "I was just saying!"

"You believe me when I say you aren't getting snoggy anytime soon, mister!" she growled at him.

"Aw, Ginny!"

While the pair continued bickering, the other pair started talking.

"So," Ron said, turning to Hermione, "what's up with the new _you_?"

"Why, you don't like it?" she glared at him.

"Sure I do," he said defensively. "It's just... you were beautiful as you were. You didn't have to do this to prove anything."

"So you don't like it?" This was going really bad.

"I do, it's just –" He tried sneaking his hand into hers, but she snapped it away. Harry and Ginny was now watching them intently.

"Just stop!" Hermione said with anger in her voice. "I know I'm all girlfriend-y, and that tend to scare boys away! Why won't it work with you?"

"Because –" he glared at Ginny who was just grabbing his toast to take a bite, "you put that down right now, missy," he growled at her, and then turned back to Hermione, "because I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione just stared at him with her mouth wide open.

"You just gave more attention to a piece of toast than to me!" she shouted.

"No I didn't," he shouted back, then whimpered, "it's just that I just buttered it..."

Hermione practically boiled.

"Do tell me when I becomemore important than a toast, Ronald Weasley."

And with that, she promptly turned around and walked out. Several whistles could be heard, as well as someone shouting 'and the bomb-shell has left the building!'.

Harry just shook his head at Ron.

"Mate," he said. "You're screwed."


	8. Suffocating cleavages

**Disclaimer: You know what?I'm not JK. Yeh, I know you never would've guessed.**

**Authors Note: Heck yeah. This story's actually working out right now. I get _reviews! _Never thought I would've! Love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing, keep holding my head up and teaching me how to write fics. You make my day full of´sunshine ;) Anyhoo, here's the new chappie. Be kind, enjoy! ;)**

**(I also want to advice everyone to listen to the song 'Only One' by Yellowcard. I love it, maybe you will too!)**

* * *

Hermione ran up to her dorm and threw herself onto her bed. A couple of minutes later Ginny joined her.

"You are quite pig-headed," she told the older girl, "you know that, right?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"It's not like he wants Lavender or anything. It's Lavender who wants him."

Hermione turned her head to the red-haired girl next to her on the bed.

"Do tell me, Ginny," she asked. "What had you done if anyone tried to lay their paws on Harry?"

Ginnys eyes narrowed.

"Why," she asked furiously, "what've you heard?"

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed. "It was hypothetical!"

"Oh, right," Ginny smiled and calmed down. Then her eyes suddenly narrowed again. "It's Parvati, isn't it? I knew it, that filthy scarlet woman!"

"What? No! It was just hypothetical, Ginny, I swear!"

"It better be.."

"Well, it is. Now, could we please focus on your brother?"

"Oh right," Ginny shook her head, as if to clear her mind. "You shouldn't make him pay for Lavenders mistake. He's done nothing."

Hermione softed.

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably go down and apolo –"

Just then Lavender and Parvati walked in.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" Lavender beamed at her without even taking notice of Ginnys presence.

"Hi, Lavender," Hermione tried to smile.

"I really hope there's no bad feelings between us now that the situation is as it is!"

Hermione glared at her.

"Why would it be, exactly?" She had a very bad feeling about this.

Lavender looked faked surprised.

"Oh, you don't know? Ron's taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Hermione was to traumatized to even answer. But Ginny certainly could.

" _What!_ Are you completely of your sackers! Ron _loves_ Hermione, he'd never –"

"Well, he did," Lavender said coldly, and then smiled evilly at them. "Have a nice day, girls!"

"Bitch," Ginny growled low after her.

Hermione couldn't say anything, she couldn't even feel the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe it. She'd just ran away. What the bloody hell had _he_ done wrong! He didn't even _like_ Lavender!

Just as he thought this, Lavender came walking towards him with Parvati in following.

"Hey Ron," she greeted him and when he didn't even notice her presence, she bowed down a little so that he almost had her cleavage in the face.

"Ehh, hi Lavender," he responded, trying to look away but she just wouldn't let him.

"So, I was thinking," she said. 'Must've been a first,' Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking from the other side of the table. "Now that you and Hermione seems broken up, who are you going to Hogsmeade with this weekend?"

"Duuh," was all Ron could answer. He practically had his nose in her shirt now, and couldn't do anything about it, though he desperately wanted to.

"Great!" Lavender shrieked. "Meet you at noon on saturdaythen! Three Broomsticks? _Great_!"

Then she turned around, waved to Parvati to follow, and left the Great Hall.

Ron just stared into space. And then he turned to Harry.

"What just happened?" he whimpered weakly.

Harry sighed, and put a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Once again," he sighed. "You're screwed, mate."


	9. A happy ending, of course

**Disclaimer: I can't come up with anything. It's to sad. I'll just say it's not mine. And it isn't.**

**Authors Note: This is it. The last chapter of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. Kinda sad, isn't it? Keep reviewing, and feel free to read my other fics. I'm planning on starting another one tomorrow ;) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean much to me. Now, enjoy the very last chappie, and maybe you can have a sequal... ;)**

* * *

The next couple of days was like a blurr to Ron. And this time it wasn't a happy one. Hermione wouldn't even talk to him and there was nothing he could do about it. Literally. She'd casted some spell that made him dangerously in need of a bathroom anytime he was near her. And now he sat her at the Tree Broomsticks, not having a clue about what to do. But he felt very proud as he came in at two o'clock, just to avoid Lavender. So he did not think it was quite fair. 

"Harry," Ron stated, "I do not think this is quite fair."

Harry looked at him disbelievingly.

"And you think I bloody _do_? I practically haven't even _seen_ Gin these past days, just because she has to be there for 'Mione! And whos bloody fault _is_ it that she has to be there for 'Mione?"

Ron tried to back away slowly.

"Mine?" he whimpered.

"I haven't had a chance to snog my girlfriend for two bloody days, Ron! And I'm gonna put a stop to that_ right now!_"

"_Now!_"

Harry paused, slightly abacked.

"What! No! When we find Gin and 'Mione. What'd you think?"

Ron breathed out and didn't answer, just glared suspiciously at his best friend.

"But I can't be near her," Ron said and then lowered his voice into a whisper. "Clean underwear are becoming a slight problem."

Harry just looked at him with disgust written all over his face.

"Mate, I really didn't need to know that. Anyway, now let me go talk to 'Mione. And I better not find you snogging Lavender_ or_her cleavage when I come back!"

Ron just glared and gave him a two finger-salute. And with that, Harry left.

'Now what to do?' Ron thought to himself. He started humming a little tune he found quite catching.

After about twenty minutes Harry returned.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked nervously.

"Let's just say the toilet-spell has expanded to one more person," Harry stated painfully. "And leave it at that."

Ron gloomily started humming again. But this time it sounded suspiciously like the Funeral Marsch.

Then suddenly Hermione and Ginny entered. Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, then at each other, and then ran to the toilets. Hermione looked after them. She really missed Ron. Prick.

"You know," Ginny said, "I like that spell very much, I must say. Harry hasn't got on my nerves once the last few days."

But Hermione caught the hint of sadness that was in Ginnys voice, and felt bad. It was she who was keeping the redhead from her boyfriend.

"You go to him, Gin. I'll be fine."

She looked at her incredulously.

"Why would I ever go into that bathroom right now? Seriously, that's just plain disgusting, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed. Ginny was almost as thick as her brother sometimes. The thought made a lump in her throat, but she swallowed it immediately.

"I meant when he leave the bathroom, smartface."

Ginny snickered.

"You know, you could just say smartass like the rest of us. 'Smartface' doesn't make you sound more sofisticated. It kinda makes you sound like one."

She just glared at her.

"Thank you. Now go over to their table and talk to Harry when he gets out."

Ginny just nodded a thank you for her and went over just as the boys was leaving the bathroom, trying to keep a slight bit of dignity but failing miserably when you saw the look on their faces and how painfully they walked. It really was quite pathetic.

Harry and Ginny decided to grab a table for themselves and talk. Which meant snog. So Ron made a grossed out face and went to sit down at a table on his own. He looked around in the crowded and saw Hermione sitting a couple of tables away. Panicking, he looked at her and then the bathroom, but realised he didn't have to go. She'd lifted the spell. He turned to her again, and she smiled a little. So he decided to take a shot at it.

"Hey," he said and stood next to her at the table.

"Hi," she answered and looked down at her lap. "Wanna sit down?"

He smiled at her.

"Sure."

He whimpered a little while sitting down. The last couple of days had _not _been easy. Then it was quiet. VERY quiet.

"So. That's a nice spell you've got there. Kinda traumatazing, but otherwise brilliant."

'Merlin,' he thought to himself, 'you couldn't have said anything_ stupider_?' But then he saw her smile, and felt damn proud. He'd done that.

"Yeah. That's what I went for, you know. Prick."

"_ I'm_a prick?"

She smiled at him again.

"You sure are."

He glared at her and looked like he was going to strike back, but voted against it.

"OK. I accept that."

She laughed, then she remembered something.

"So, how went your date with Lavender?"

He gasped at her.

"My_ what_with_ who !"_

"You were supposed to take Lavender to Hogsmeade, remember?"

Ron blushed.

"Kinda hard to forget. But I didn't want to. I wasn't even here when I was supposed to meet her. It's you that I want, 'Mione. You have got to know that."

She beamed at him. 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'for once I did it perfectly.' Then suddenly she smacked his arm. Ow.That was gonna leave a mark.

"You stood a girl up on a date! You insensitive prick!"

Ron looked at her confused. 'Women!' he thought. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with them!'

"OK," he said, trying to sort it out, "we seem to be back at the whole 'prick' thing. It's rubbish. Don't tell me you don't just_ love_that I stood up Lavender Brown!"

Hermionesofted a little, and even smiled at him.

"Yeah alright. You did well. And I forgive you."

He smiled as wide as he could. Hermione was his again. Just as he stretched his neck to kiss her softly he heard a voice beside him, and sighed when he recognized it.

"Ronald Weasley!" It was Lavender, standing with her hands on her hips and glaring furiously at Ron and Hermione. "How_ dare_you! I waited here for you for almost_ ten whole minutes_! And here you are, with this... this bushy-headed skank!"

Ron fired up at those last words.

"Lavender," he said softly, "there never were anything between us. Because _you_ are the skank. You're so damn annoying! And you're absolutely_ nothing_compared to this bushy-headed girl. She's in a different league than yours. And_ her_league is playing at Ron Weasley Field. Permanently."

Then he just turned away from her and looked at Hermione instead, but when Lavender made no sign of leaving he looked at her again.

"What, you want directions? Fine, take a_ hike_."

Lavender suddenly found herself, snorted and left the Three Broomsticks furiously. When Ron turned back to Hermione he found himself wondering something.

"How did you know that I liked you?" he asked, brow furrowed.

Hermione smiled, obviously trying not to laugh.

"You kinda... sleeptalk." She was laughing openly now.

He blushed.

"Bloody hell," he said, "that's just plain embarrassing."

She was now frusting with laughter, but slowly calmed down.

"It really isn't." She smiled at him reassuringly.

'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'And she's mine.'

"'Mione," he said seriously. "I kinda love you."

Her face broke into a smile and she kissed him slowly.

"I kinda love you too," she said with much feeling behind her words. Then, as she leant in for another passionate kiss she added under her breath, "prick."

He just smiled against her lips.

Harry and Ginny observed them a couple of tables away, with their heads closely together.

"So," Ginny said, smiling smugly, "looks like we'll have to share our snogging closet."

* * *

**So, that's the end. What do y'all think about it? Let me know if you want a sequal! I'd really love to do one, so let me know if it'd work with you people ;) Th-th-th-that's all, folks!**


End file.
